baby_hazelfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hazel Dining Manners
Baby Hazel Dining Manners is the twenty second game of the series. Characters *Baby Hazel *Liam *Bella *Baby Hazel's mother Description Instructions It`s time for Baby Hazel to learn about Dining manners. Help Baby Hazel in learning the Dining etiquettes and make mom feel proud of her. First of all, make the dining space pleasant by helping Baby Hazel to keep everything in the right place. Then help her to set up the dining table. Later, join Baby Hazel and her mom while dining. Fulfill their demands while Baby Hazel learns how to eat main meal and desserts. Finally help them to clear the table and make mom feel proud of her daughter’s learning skills. Level 1 It is almost dinner time for Baby Hazel. Our little princess is still busy playing with her friends. Help Baby Hazel to clear the table for dining. Help her to make the place pleasant by keeping toys and other stuffs in their right place. Level 2 Dinner is almost ready. Mom wants her princess to learn how to set the dinner table. Teach Baby Hazel to set the table so that her mom appreciates her efforts. Level 3 Dinner table is ready. Mom and Baby Hazel are about to start dining. But wait, today mom has decided to give Baby Hazel a few tips on how to dine. Help Baby Hazel in learning dining manners by fulfilling her needs while dining. Level 4 Baby Hazel had a delicious meal. Now it is time to clean the dining table. Being a blessed daughter, Baby Hazel is ready to help mom in cleaning the table too. Help her in completing the task, by fulfilling her needs. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Tidying Up The Dining Table At the beginning, Liam, Bella and Hazel are seen playing with toys. Liam will first ask the player to give him a cookie. Bella will then ask for a lollipop. They eat until the clock strikes. Bella will know it's time to go home while Baby Hazel cheers, as it's dinner time for her. Therefore, Liam and Bella leaves and Baby Hazel continues making noises with a spoon. Then, her mom comes in, asks Baby Hazel to tidy up, and pats Baby Hazel. Baby Hazel will tidy up the dining table for the rest of the level. Level 2 - Setting Up The Dining Table Baby Hazel is shown riding the rocking horse. Then a stroller appears. First you have to take away the old cloth from the dining table and replace it with a new one. Then, you need to put the plates, forks, spoons, glass, onto the table one by one. Next, you take the napkin. After that, you take the dining set, which are the items you placed one by one. After placing the utensils, you need to place food. You place a bowl of vegetable soup, fish, glass of water, chicken, rice, and finally cakes. At last, you need to drag Baby Hazel onto the dining table. Level 3 - Eating Dinner Baby Hazel and her mom are seen at the table. First, Baby Hazel will try to play with the soup spoon but her mom stopped her. They will say prayers. After that, Baby Hazel's mom puts a napkin on her lap, and Baby Hazel does the same. They eats soup first. Baby Hazel tries to eat it with teaspoon. However, Baby Hazel's mom stopped her and taught her to use soup spoon to eat soup. Baby Hazel does the same but made noises. Baby Hazel's mom then explained that it may disgust others. After eating the soup, Baby Hazel eats chicken and her mom eats fish. Baby Hazel tries to poke the chicken with the fork. However, her mom stopped her and taught her to eat it with a fork and a knife. After eating chicken, baby hazel eats rice. While eating, the doorbell rings and she gets up to answer it. However, her mom said she shouldn't get up from seat in the middle of dining. As a result, she goes back to her seat and continues eating. After eating rice, Baby Hazel's mouth becomes messy and she tries to drink water. Her mom stopped her and told her to wipe with the napkin. Then, she eats the cake. After finishing, she leaves her seat. Level 4 - Cleaning Up The Dining Table Baby Hazel and her mom are seen. Baby Hazel's mom will put away food and utensils. In the end, Baby Hazel's mom praises Hazel and Hazel says 'I love you' to her mom. Gallery BabyHazelDiningManners1.png|Title screen BabyHazelDiningManners2.png|Baby Hazel and friends in level 1 BabyHazelDiningManners3.png|Dining table without food in level 2 BabyHazelDiningManners4.png|Dining table with food in level 2 BabyHazelDiningManners5.png|Baby Hazel and mom about to eat soup in level 3 BabyHazelDiningManners6.png|Baby Hazel and mom eating chicken and fish in level 3 BabyHazelDiningManners7.png|Baby Hazel after eating rice in level 3 BabyHazelDiningManners8.png|Baby Hazel eating cake in level 3 BabyHazelDiningManners9.png|Baby Hazel and mom cleaning in level 4 Errors * Liam is seen having brown hair instead of orange Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-dining-manners.html Category:Games